A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words
by aspire-to-be
Summary: Kiara takes her job very seriously, but when four boys enter her life it's all she can do to not fall in love.


FLASH. FLASH.

I stumbled over a mass of wires as I walked in reverse, trying to get my subjects full entrance. Being a photography intern is sometimes a pain. Curse Ryan for giving me this job. I fiddled with my camera, searching for the right shutter to match with this odd lighting. I'm not very good at multitasking; throw in the darkness, and I'm a disaster waiting to happen.

There I was, stumbling in front of my three incredibly talented, and incredibly attractive, musicians, just making a fool of myself. No big deal, right? Oh great, they're smiling at my clumsiness, which didn't help me any. Oh no. Ooof. Ow. This is so not fair. They're lucky they're adorable, or I'd have hit them by now.

"Yeah, just stand there and laugh at me. Thank you, I love you too." I said as I fell on the ground, looking up at Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena, James Maslow, and Kendall Schmidt. They're in a little band called Big Time Rush. Ever heard of them? "Thank you oh so much." I said, each word dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry, it was funny. What can we say?" Carlos said, offering his hand, which I swatted away.

"You could have said, 'Oh I'm sorry, miss, are you okay?'" I said, adding a hair flip as I got to my feet and walked away from them.

"Wait, don't go." Logan said, catching my elbow before I got too far.

"And why should I stay?" I asked warily.

"Because we haven't formally introduced ourselves." Kendall chimed in, giving his brothers scolding looks. "I'm Kendall, and these three are my band mates, James, Logan, and Carlos."

Before I could introduce myself, Logan added, "She's a fan, she knows. Well, I mean, you are a fan, aren't you?" I raised my eyebrows at him in astonishment. He automatically started backtracking. "I mean," he stuttered, "y-you look a little young to be working here." He stated, shrugging his shoulders apologetically in the process.

Biting my tongue, I said, as nicely as I could,** "**Yes, I am a fan, but I do work here. Why so shocked? I mean, look at you, you're 21 and you're making millions every concert. How can it be so surprising to find a should-be college girl working a normal job?" I cocked my head to the side and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. "Oh and I'm Kiara."

"Touché." He said with a smile, looking a tad taken aback, before composing himself. "We have a smart one on our hands tonight, boys." he said, angling his body so that his brothers could see me as well. I'm kind of tiny, so all these boys towered over me easily.

"Do we now?" James said, looking me up and down. Oh, brother.

"Yeah you do, and she can see you staring at her boobs." I said, blatantly crossing my arms over my C-sized chest to exaggerate.

Kendall chuckled in response. "Oh, well, uhm, well… this is awkward." Carlos said, scratching the back of his head, shifting his weight, looking all uncomfortable. I would've said he looked quite adorable, until I remember the reason for his discomfort.

"Yah think?" I asked, with an eye roll in James' direction. "Okay, well, it was wonderful meeting you guys, but we all need to get back to work. God knows how much I need this paycheck." And with not so much as a final glance back, I left the room.

The screaming of all the fans in the audience almost knocked me over the minute I entered the room. It sounded like a helicopter's engine. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts of how my eardrums would probably burst soon, I faced the stage. I had to give the boys' crew credit; the stage was sick. Lights were everywhere, and going in every direction possible. The circular frame revolved, giving each fan a perfect view of each boy, with the band members posted in areas all surrounding the stage. There were two cat walks, that led to other stages, not so big, but circular as well. Turning back to the crowd, I could see a good portion had posters with them. It's a shame the boys would never get to read them. Without the lights completely on, of course. Choosing my post in front of the stage, trying to find the spot with the best light, I waiting.

There was a single heartbeat of silence, then all chaos broke loose.

The lights dimmed. Screaming had tripled in velocity. I had the intense urge to cover my ears with my hands, but then I'd have no where to put my camera, and I was not going to rely on this strap again. Stupid, non-cooperative straps that always break, causing my camera to fall to it's doom. A scene of the last moments of my first camera, Charlie (yes, I name my electronics), flitted through my mind. I caught myself frowning, and shaking that memory off, I turned my attention to the stage once again.

Rising from the bottom of the platform, I made out just the tips of three heads of hair. Somehow, incredulously, the screaming only intensified. I swore, after this, I'd never hear again. The boys were now in full view, and my professional mind took over, blocking out everything else.

FLASH. FLASH.

All four were smiling, of course, in their own ways. Carlos was smiling, scanning the crowd, looking like a proud father. Kendall was smiling openly, laughing a bit. Logan was smiling, looking around like damn, thats a big sea of hot chicks. And James was smiling almost, what's the word… seductively, to the crowd. Smirking at the girls in the front row, throwing them into panic attacks, forcing them to clutch to each other as if their lives depended on it.

"Just another day at the office." I muttered to myself, as I brought my camera back up to my eyes, and shot.


End file.
